Widespread access to various types of multi-media data is facilitated, in part, by advances in communication technologies. Increasingly, consumer preferences, when accessing such multi-media, highlights a demand for quality, portability, and the like, and supports a marketplace for smaller, lighter, portable, as well as integrated acoustic devices. However, design choices for these acoustic devices typically balance size (e.g., form factor, portability, etc.) against sound quality, which may result in poor overall acoustic quality. For example, certain acoustic devices having reduced form factors typically include speaker drivers that move diaphragms (e.g., to produce sound, etc.), but also transfer vibration to structural elements or housings (e.g., recoil vibration), which causes unwanted noise (e.g., an undesired frequency response, rattling, knocking, etc.). Further, this vibration can interfere with other noise cancellation features (e.g., acoustic echo, etc.), and may even reduce an overall operable lifetime of the underlying acoustic device (e.g., additional vibration produces stress on various components, etc.). Moreover, conventional approaches to reduce or attenuate the unwanted vibration typically include overly complex designs (e.g., including various components such as gaskets, rubber bushings, and extensive use of bracing, etc.). Further other conventional approaches such as those incorporating dual motors, dual radiators, and the like, attenuate or reduce vibration for only a limited or specific frequency of vibration.
An element or functionally similar component is indicated with the same reference number.